The Life and Times of Effie Trinket
by Danceanddreamyourlifeaway
Summary: As far as Effie Trinket was concerned, you weren't a grown up until you watched your first games. At nine years old Effie thought she was more than capable to watch The Hunger Games, so when she asked her Mother if she could she was rather taken back when she said no. The untold story of District Twelve Escort, Effie Trinket.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Okay so hi hey hello I think I have finally sorted this out and uploaded the correct version! So this is my first fic and I would strongly appreciate reviews, I have decided to have this as a tester chapter and depending on the feedback I get from this chapter, i'll then continue with the story. I want to thank Eve who Betta read this - Maddie**

 **DISCLAIMER- I IN NO WAY OWE THE HUNGER GAMES OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter One

As far as Effie Trinket was concerned, you weren't a grown up until you watched your first games. At nine years old Effie thought she was more than capable to watch The Hunger Games, so when she asked her Mother if she could she was rather taken back when she said no.

"But Mother this is the fiftieth Hunger Games I will be the only one in my class that will not be allowed to watch it!" Effie exclaimed.

"Yes, Euphemia I see your point but your Father said no and that is final." Cerasis Trinket replied.

Effie always got on better with her mother, her Father was all about upholding the Trinket name in society and how important it was to befriend the right people in society. Nine year old Effie Trinket did not care about any of that, all she cared about was how she was going to convince her Father to watch the Games.

"But Mother it isn't fair Flos gets to watch them so why can't I?" Flos Trinket was Effie's twelve –year-old sister and was always her Fathers favourite daughter. "It's the fiftieth Games this year; there is no way I will be able to not watch it"

At that Cerasis Trinket told her daughter that she will ask her husband when he came home from work, because as Effie pointed out this is the Fiftieth Hunger Games, second Quarter Quell, double the tributes; it would be broadcasted around the Capitol twenty-four-seven. There would be no way Effie – or anyone for that matter- would not be able to see the Games.

Phillias Trinket was a stern man. When he learnt his youngest daughter wanted to watch The Hunger Games he was an annoyed man. "Cerasis she is nine years old," he told his wife, "She is too young to be watching this entertainment"

"Phillias, please, Flos was nine when she watched her first games that wasn't a problem so why can't Effie watch them? She said herself that this year there will be extra coverage for the Games" Cerasis replied.

After lots of begging from both Effie and Cerasis, Effie Trinket was allowed to watch her very first Hunger Games.

XxX

The reaping began at 11am the next morning. Effie had always wondered what it is like in the Districts yet whenever she asks she is never given a straight answer, she would love to be able to go to the seaside in District Four or trek around the trees in District Seven. As the four District Two tributes are being reaped Effie thinks how much she would love to be and Escort one day, her best friends cousin had just been appointed to District Nine, all of the Escorts were so pretty and famous – her line of thought was interrupted by Flos Trinket saying how she declared a girl tribute from District Two her favourite. Effie sat and watched whilst she was trying to figure out who her favourite was the second boy from Six looked promising, so did a girl from Eight, but it wasn't until District Twelve came around that Effie knew who she was rooting for. "Haymitch Abernathy!" called out Twelve's Escort and Effie knew right there and then Haymitch would win.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the delay of this chapter.  
Thank you for all the support of the first chapter, thank you again to the amazing Eve who Beta read this.**

 **I also borrowed a bit of speech for Haymitch's interview from Catching Fire**

 **Maddie**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter Two

Two weeks after the reaping the Trinkets were once again sitting down in front of the television. Being the last shot the Tributes have, getting sponsors, before going into the Arena, the interviews were always interesting. The usual happened, the Career Tributes would show off and all the other tributes would try and find some sort of angle which would increase their popularity.

Effie was sitting down, looking over the Tribute guide from the Parade, it had all about every Tribute that had been reaped for this year's games. She flicked to page 46 to read all about Haymitch Marcus Abernathy again – blocking out the sounds of Caesar Flickerman introducing the first tribute from One- Born on 9th March Haymitch was 15 years old and was the eldest son of two coalminers, Effie skimmed the text and turned the page to 14 year old Maysilee Donner, she had blonde hair, blue eyes an exact contrast to Haymitch's messy dark hair and grey eyes.

Effie was brought back to reality by her sister snatching the guide from her hands.

"Flos, I was reading that! Give it back," Effie demanded

"In a minute I'm only using it to look up Lynn," Shot back Flos, Lynn Phillips was the stronger of the two District Two girls, Flos Trinket had taken quite a liking to her. "Besides you always have it looking up that District 12 boy, now let me watch Lynn's interview without you being a pain,"

Effie didn't even have time to reply before Phillias Trinket tutted at the girls for squabbling and not being the polite and gracious young ladies they were being bought up to be.

"Sorry daddy" both of the girls mumbled.

Haymitch's interview wouldn't be for another hour. With double the tributes Caesar's show would be double the time; Effie decided to go and get her latest addition of _Capitol Couture,_ Effie had always had a keen eye for fashion, she even considered becoming a designer when she was older. The magazine which came out once every month featured District Four's Escort Luna Rosea. Effie had known Luna, she was 8 grades older than her and showed her around Panem Institute when she was new. Opening up the first page, Effie started reading the article; when Effie went to look for her scrapbook she found Caesar was already talking to District Ten.

Property of Euphemia Trinket, read the bright pink scrapbook. Her mother had got this for Effie on her sixth birthday, in it she had stuck her favourite designs from numerous issues of Capitol Couture, fashion shows and bits and pieces her mother bought home. Cerasis Trinket was head designer at La Papillon, a small yet successful fashion line, an article published about La Papillon in Capitol Couture was of course stuck in Effie's scrapbook. Effie loved going to work with her mother and spending hours of designing, helping design and even make clothes. It was something she could do. Effie carefully cut out Luna Rosea's article and surrounded it by some photos of her taken for a shoot.

"Effie, love," smiled her mother "The District Twelve interviews are starting"

"Thank you Mother," Effie replied, still having her Fathers manners warning fresh in mind.

Effie settled down to watch Tina Peterson, a timid girl from District Twelve, who stood no chance of winning. Tina talked about her cat and how she misses him. Caesar wished her the best of luck and then her time was up. Now for the interview Effie had been waiting for.

"Next up it's our favourite coal miner's son, Haymitch Abernathy!" Caesar cried.

Haymitch came out in a suit with grey highlights which brought out the colour of his eyes "Hey Caesar," he replied, almost sarcastically

Caesar responds cheerfully. "So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?"

Shrugging, Haymitch responds "I don't think that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual so I figure my odds will be roughly the same." The audience love how indifferent and snarky he is and immediately start clapping and cheering, Haymitch responds by giving them his now trademark smirk. The buzzer went and Haymitch's interview was over.

As soon as his interview ended, Flos turned to Effie and said "Seriously you are rooting for _him,"_

 _XxX_

Effie woke up at eight 'o' clock the next morning. As a lot of Capitol residents get up until later, the Games didn't start until eleven 'o' clock. Effie got up and went down stairs to be met with the smell of frying bacon and pancakes. Effie loved pancakes, yet she only had them on special occasions, today being one of them. After breakfast she went upstairs and got dressed, dressing up in one of her Haymitch inspired outfits, a stormy grey dress, with silver highlights and a shimmering silver wig to match.

The Trinkets were going to watch the start of the Games at the big screen in the park with their best friends the Persisi, the Persisi's had a daughter Effie's age, Lia, and the two of them had been best friends since they had met. Effie checked the time to see it was 09:15. Less than two hours to go.

"Effie, love, I'm just going to go and check that everything in the shop is running smoothly," her Mother called.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute!" Effie shouted, ignoring her father's grumbles about how young ladies never shout. Saying how they will meet them by the big screen later, Effie called out goodbye to her sister and father.

Effie had never seen the Capitol so decorated before. Usually the City looks amazing, today it looked magnificent. Everywhere you looked there would be a Tribute Poster or a screen playing Game footage. Effie had never felt so happy with her mother, hand in hand, walking towards La Papillon headquarters. La Papillon itself had a television displaying interviews of people around the Capitol, gearing up for the start of the Quell. Glancing over the 48 costumes her mother designed, based on the Tribute Parade, Effie saw Portia Sollertia, a fourteen year old girl who worked for her mother, counting how much stock she had left. From what Effie could see Lynn Phillips - the girl from Two - had sold out fast.

Making her across the city with her mother, Effie started to think about if she was a Tribute right now how would she be feeling, she supposed she would be feeling blessed, thankful, happy at the fact that she had been chosen to represent her hometown in the Hunger Games.

At 10:45, Effie and Cerasis arrived at Snow Gardens where thousands of people had turned up to watch the start of the games. Weaving their way through the crowd, they spotted the Persisis and the other half of the Trinkets. Lia Persisi instantly went over to Effie.

"Effie! I am so happy we finally get to watch our very first games." Lia babbled "Who are you rooting for i'm rooting for the girl from One, she's so pretty!"

"I know, I know, she is so pretty! I'm rooting for Haymitch, you know the boy from Twelve," Effie responded, just like Flos had when she found out her sister was rooting for an outline District, Lia made a face of confusion.

"Why would you root for him, Effs, he isn't handsome or polite - in his interview he was very rude," Sometimes Lia reminded Effie of her Father.

The two best friends conversation was interrupted by Claudius Templesmith announcing the Games would start in two minutes. Shouts and clapping immediately erupted from the crowd in Snow Gardens.

As the countdown began, live feed from all of the Districts were showed. 40..39..38 the camera was back in the Arena zooming in on all of the Tributes, Effie saw the Haymitch had a confident glint in his eyes. 20..19..18 feed cut away to crowds in the Capitol, Effie spotted the Trinket-Persisi crowd when the shot was in Snow Gardens. 10..9..8 Effie looked at the crowd around her all transfixed by the event just seconds away 3..2..1, Claudius Templesmith's voice once again rang throught the city

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Fiftieth Annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay so I have decided update day is going to be Tuesday ! Once again thanks, Eve**

 **DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN, JUST BORROWING**

 **-Maddie (:**

* * *

A day into the games and over half of the tributes were dead. If the games carried on at this rate then they would be over within two days. Now that would be a disappointment, the most monumental games being the shortest. For Effie she didn't care how long the games lasted - just as long as Haymitch won them. Haymitch had kept a low profile ever since he ran from the Cornucopia, he hadn't come across anybody and nobody had come across him. It wasn't until the third afternoon, after a massive landslide, that he glimpsed some tributes. The landslide killed eighteen Tributes including all but one of the Careers, the surviving one being Lynn Phillips. Effie heard her Father begin to go into a massive rant about the Game Makers and how they had lost him a lot of money. Phillias Trinket was known for his betting during the games and was rather bitter when he placed a bet on a loser. Flos was very happy at the fact Lynn had had the sense to get out of the Career camp as soon as the earth began to move, however she was now at a disadvantage as all she had was an axe, which she wasn't particularly skilled with.

The feed cut to, Maysilee Donner, the only female District Twelve Tribute alive. Effie realised she was very close to Haymitch and no sooner had she thought that, Maysilee called out to Haymitch. Haymitch jumped at the sound of his name and swung around, poised around for a fight.

"Long time, no see, Donner," Haymitch replied, relaxing a little. "Enjoying your time here in the Arena?"

"Hardly," Maysilee replied, yawning.

"So who's it gonna be," Haymitch cut to the chase, "I kill you or you kill me?"

"What I don't want to kill you, I want to be allies," Maysilee challenged. Haymitch looked her up and down as if judging her and begrudgingly accepted her deal. Effie wished he hadn't, she didn't want it to come down to Haymitch having to kill Maysilee.

"Alright, so what you got?"

"Two swords, four pieces of bread and a small water bottle with two water purifying tablets," Maysilee replied.

With everything in the Arena poisoned, Tributes couldn't drink or eat anything without it being purified. After sitting down and eating one piece of bread each, Haymitch started reminiscing over District Twelve, how the meadow looked during a sunset, which teachers at the school they liked and which they didn't, their families, just memories of Home. When the camera zoomed in on Maysilee, Effie noticed that her token was a pin a bird of some sort in a golden circle. Effie didn't recognise the bird and neither did her Mother. Her Father did, however, and said it was a rare song bird a Mockingjay, choosing his words quickly and wisely as if he was eager to get off the topic.

"Hey, you get some rest, I'll take the first watch," Haymitch told Maysilee. The girl didn't need to be told twice, she hadn't slept since the beginning of the Games and a few hours of sleep would do her some peace.

Things were quiet in the Arena, Effie mused. That was never good; the Game Makers were busy plotting. As the remaining Tributes settled down to get a few hours of sleep, the seal of Panem and the faces of the twenty dead Tributes that had died today - yes, these Games really were going fast. The live feed then went back to Maysilee and Haymitch- except this time they weren't alone

"Maysilee, Maysilee," Haymitch said in an urgent whisper, carefully not trying to alert their company. "Maysilee, wake up! Grab your stuff and run!"

Behind Haymitch and Maysilee six pink flamingo type birds were staring at them. Effie would of thought they were pretty, cute even if it wasn't for the fact they had twenty centimetre beaks. Effie could only imagine what types of damage the beaks could do.

"Maysilee, please just start running, leave your supplies behind if you must, just run please!" Haymitch said, not caring if he alerted the birds.

By now Effie was getting more and more distressed. Effie tried to look anywhere but at the screen where the drama was unfolding, she could see her Father looking at the new betting list to see who the favourite was now to win, her Mother sorting out new stock to release once the Victor has been crowned, her Sister on her phone, disinterested at was happening in the Arena.

A shriek. A cold, deathly shriek was all Effie could hear. Maysilee was being eaten alive, a few hundred metres in front was Haymitch emotionlessly soldering on despite his once ally's screams. Maysilee kept on screaming for two minutes and then silence. Her cannon boomed. Forty-four down, three to go.

Haymitch had reached the edge of the Arena according to Caesar Flickerman. The cliff on which he is standing marks the top left corner of the square shaped arena. As Haymitch sat down he knocked a few pebbles over the edge in anger, a few minutes later the pebbles came right back up. He tried it again and the pebbles still came back up. Haymitch just laughed.

"Euphemia, Flos bed now," her father asked.

As Effie and Flos said goodnight to their parents, Effie just kept on hearing Maysilee's final screams, over and over again.

The pink birds and the song bird. Her smiles and laughter, screams and agonies.

XxX

Effie woke up screaming.

"Effie, Effie are you alright, is everything okay?" Flos asked cautiously, running into her younger sister's room.

"Yes, yes I am fine, absolutely fine." Effie replied." Actually I could do with a glass of water."

"Alright, come with me into the kitchen though, I do not want Father catching me out of bed alone."

As the girls went into the kitchen, the sounds of dozens of Capitol parties filled the silence between them. They noticed the television was still on, a District Six male and Lynn Phillips were battling it out to the death. The District Six Tribute was putting up a good fight but it was obvious Lynn was going to win; within three minutes District Six was out of the running to have Victor for the Hunger Games this year. Two Tributes left.

"So what were you screaming about anyway? Did you dream that your new wig got eaten by rats or something?" Flos snorted.

"No, I-I-I had a nightmare about Maysilee Donner, you know Haymitch's ally, death," stuttered Effie.

"That loser, she didn't even die a particularly interesting death, I remember two years ago this District Five Tribute got his leg mauled off by a blunt axe, it was disgusting."

"Flos, stop," whispered Effie

"Why, afraid of the gory details?"

"No, I mean stop." Flos followed Effies gaze towards the television to see Lynn standing above Haymitch, with an axe in hand.

"Oh your Twelve boy is dead. There is no way he can come out of this alive now," Flos laughed, soon after she said that Lynn swung her axe down, right into Haymitch's abdomen you could see all of his insides. Lynn swung her axe again but this time missed, her axe fell over the cliff edge. Everybody at home knew exactly what this meant. Haymitch Abernathy was most likely to be the winner of the Games. The axe flew back up from the force field and hit Lynn right in her head. Her cannon went off, signalling the start of Haymitch's life as a Victor.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the winner of the Fiftieth annual Hunger Games, from District twelve, Haymitch Abernathy!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed.

The roar of cheers from the party goers outside was deafening.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review !


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi, sorry for the late update, between my Beta and I we were both on holiday! Updates should be back to normal on Tuesday - M**

 **Chapter Four**

The Capitol loved Haymitch. Everywhere you went there would be posters or Hunger Games merchandise about Haymitch, so it was no surprise when Caesar Flickerman announced that there would be a competition to meet the popular Victor when his Victory Tour came to the Capitol. Effie knew she had to win. She knew it was cliché to say she was his biggest fan, especially in a city where everybody loved him, but most of his fans were fans of him since he had won. Effie had come across few people who, like her, believed in Haymitch from the start.

When Effie started back at school the following week, Lia came rushing up to her.

"Effie! Have you entered the competition? I've entered about three times, ooooh I really hope I win."

"Yes, yes I, too, have entered three times; imagine meeting him, oh just to see him in person!" Effie gushed.

"It's a shame his Victory Tour is not until ages," Lia sighed disappointedly. "I'm his biggest fan; I desperately want to meet him."

Effie thought back to the conversation Lia and she had in Snow Gardens where Lia snubbed her for supporting Haymitch.

XxX

Back at home Effie had found her mother had bought the May edition of Capitol Couture. The front cover had Haymitch on it but as he was still in recovery from the Games, the cover page, was a photo from the Official Photos of the Hunger Games, a still from when he walked away from Mayilee's death. Effie could practically hear her screams just looking at that photo. Taking the magazine upstairs, Effie got her scrapbook out and started adding Haymitch's article. She surrounded the articles and pictures with little hearts with 'ET+HA FOREVER' and Effie3Haymitch.

"Effie, dinner is ready!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Effie carefully put away her scrapbook and went downstairs join the rest of her family already at the dinner table. Sitting through dinner with her Father rambling on about something Plutarch Heavensbee - his boss – had told him that day, was not something Effie enjoyed doing especially as she and Flo had to pretend to be listening out of fear their father would tell them off for not listening to him. After her father stopped talking there tended to be silence until the end of the meal, Effie took her chances and spoke up.

"I have entered the competition to meet Haymitch – the Victor." Effie said.

"You did what!" Phillias cried. "You cannot just enter a competition without your mothers or my permission."

"Phillias please, calm down. Effie darling- that is wonderful however your father is right – you do need your parents' permission before entering a competition like this, I mean if you find out you win and you are at school, how are they going to contact you to tell you, you have won?" Cerasis replied, in a kinder tone than her father.

"Oh, the guidelines said that you must state one good reason why you should win and then give your email address and email back on the day the competition closes," Effie recited. She was good at that, remembering big pieces of information.

"When does the competition end and why should you win?" Flos said, breaking her silence.

"Well the competition ends June second … which is tomorrow and never you mind what I said to win." Effie shot back.

"Euphemia! That is no way to talk to your sister" Phillias chided, and next to him Flos made a very smug face to Effie.

XxX

The next day the City was alive with the fact a winner would be chosen. People were frantically checking their email left right and centre in hopes they were the lucky ones. Even in assembly Effie's teachers mentioned it, it turned out two thirds of the Capitol had entered the competition.

So when Effie got home and checked her emails and saw and official email, she gasped.

 _Dear Miss Trinket,_

 _We are delighted to announce that you have been chosen out of hundreds of thousands other entries, to meet Haymitch Abernathy of District Twelve and winner of the Fiftieth Hunger Games, on his Capitol leg of his Victory Tour. However we have noticed that you are not over the age limit permitted to enter the President's Mansion, where the party will be held, please ensure an adult over the age of eighteen is present with you._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Caesar Flickerman and all at Capitol Media._

Effie screamed, laughed, and cried all in one, because when her Mother came in to see if her daughter was alright, she was alarmed to see her jumping up and down.

Effie, what is going on?" Cerasis asked, bewildered.

"I won! I won! I'm going to meet Haymitch Abernathy!" Effie gushed.

"Oh wow that is fantastic darling well done!" Cerasis replied, delighted to see her daughter so happy.

But Effie wasn't listening, she couldn't stop smiling, for she, Effie Trinket was going to meet her idol, Haymitch Abernathy.

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry this chapter is late - I had a severe case of procrastination! Also I am changing the update day from Tuesday to Saturday as I am too busy on Tuesdays now. Thanks Eve for betaring and uh enjoy!**

* * *

By the time October came around, Effie could barely contain her excitement. Haymitch's Victory Tour had started in his home district a few days ago and Effie had been following it religiously, now in District Seven, Effie had enjoyed watching Haymitch being shown around the Districts by a former Victor.

"Oh, you are not _still_ watching his tour, are you?" Flos said with an annoyed sigh. "I was just about to watch Auditus."

Auditus was the place to get gossip. Flos, having become addicted to the programme, knew everything about every celebrity in the Capitol, everything from who President Snow's oldest daughter is dating to why Caesar Flickerman's new cat was called Jasper. Effie didn't get how her sister found entertainment out of watching a programme that harassed celebrities for information.

"Yes, I am still watching his tour because I need to know where he has been because I could talk to him about it," Effie retorted. Flos just rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Father said rolling your eyes was rude," Effie chided her older sister. "Anyway, what should I say to him?"

"Just tell him how much you love him," Flos teased.

"I don't _love_ him, I just like him. There is a difference, you know." Effie retorted. "Now please leave, they are about to show Haymitch District Seven's forest and I would like to watch," Effie said pointedly.

"Excuse me; I believe I came in here to watch Auditus, so _no,_ I shall not leave."

" _Fine_. I need to go and check my outfit anyway." Effie huffed.

And with a triumphant smile, Flos watched her sister walk off.

XxX

A week later, the Capitol was a buzz. Everyone who was anyone would be attending the party - and those that weren't were fighting over the chance to get a ticket. Effie was the only one in her class going to the President's Party. Of course there were smaller parties happening around the Capitol – there always was - but tonight was a night Effie was going to remember for the rest of her life.

President Snow's mansion was fifteen minutes away from the Trinket's apartment; yet they could still hear the buzz of the party. Dressed in a coal inspired outfit, with a Victors Crown, Effie was all set to go to the party.

"Mother, I am ready!" Effie announced, bouncing into the living room.

"Okay, Effie love, let me just put on my heels and I will be right with you," her mother answered.

The walk to the President's Mansion felt as if took forever. Many people had recognised Effie – Auditus had done a profile on her, much to Flos' delight – and tried to give her gifts to give to Haymitch or ask her questions. Parties in the Capitol were normally grand but there was something about this party that made it magnificent. Maybe it was the fact that it was held at the Presidential Mansion or it was the first official Capitol event a new Victor went to, Effie didn't know.

Walking through the crowds of party goers felt like a dream to nine year old Effie. Every table was filled with something different; she didn't know how she was going to taste it all. Keeping a firm hold on her mother's hold, Effie was just bewildered.

The dream like state Effie was in burst when a voice called out, "Cerasis!"

Effie turned around to see a round, blonde man smiling at her and her mother which she recognised immediately to be Plutarch Heavensbee, her father's boss.

"Plutarch," her mother breathed "It's so nice to finally see a face I recognise around here I didn't expect the party to be so big!"

"Well, it is the party of a Quell Victor," Plutarch replied. "Where is Phillias? I would've thought he would love to be here."

"Yes he would have – he said he had some work to do, you know how busy you keep him at the office," Cerasis said with a slight bow of her head.

"Well I won't keep you two ladies waiting, I hope you have a wonderful evening and my congratulations for winning the competition, Effie," and with a smile Plutarch was gone. Sometime later, after trying about fifteen different dishes from one table, Effie and her mother were called away. Effie could hear her heart pounding in her ears. This was it. She was about to meet none other than _Haymitch Abernathy_. All around her camera flashes from paparazzi were going off making her feel dizzy, smiling at some of them, listening at them when they shouted at her to strike a pose or look at them, Effie felt right at home. She loved it.

Her mother was all smiles and giving interviews to those who wanted them but never let her eyes off Effie for too long. After ten minutes an assistant shouted above the chaos to tell all the media to stop as Effie needs to get moving if she wants to her the promised fifteen minutes with Haymitch. With a deep breath, Effie let the assistant lead her away.

And then he appeared, his trademark smirk on his lips as he was talking with Ruth Trenton, District Twelve's only other Victor and Haymitch's mentor. As soon as he saw her Haymitch stopped talking and when straight over to her, Effie's mind went blank.

"So you're the lucky girl are you? Caesar told me I would be delighted at who won and I can't say he was wrong. So you must have a name. What is it?" Haymitch stated.

"Ef…Ef... Effie Trinket" she stuttered nervously, "and this is my Mother, Cerasis."

"Well hello Effie," he smiled "and Cerasis." He took hold of her mother's hand and kissed it. Haymitch sure knew how to charm the ladies.

After a few minutes of being shy and not knowing what to say, Haymitch complimented her on her outfit, Effie blushed and told him about how she loves designing and how one day she might be a designer for the Games, Haymitch agreed joking that he would be the best in the business.

It felt like a dream, standing there talking to Haymitch, Effie never wanted it to end, yet when it did Effie felt as if it was only the beginning, not the end.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you think (:


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Yaay so I'm back with Chapter Six, sorry for the delay and enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER-** All rights and stuff go to Suzanne Collins

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

A month after the end of Haymitch's Victory Tour, the Capitol was gearing up for a different type of party - Christmas. Christmas time was by far Effie's favourite time of year, the lights, the weather, the food; it all just looked so magical.

The Capitol was high in Christmas buzz; everywhere you went there would be a party or a sale all to go to. Now that the schools were out, children were all around the city playing around in the snow or skating on the lake in Snow Gardens. Effie was right, the city _did_ look magical.

But when Notario Cor announced on Auditus one morning that Haymitch's family had died in a house fire, Effie's world didn't feel magical. Reports had claimed that Haymitch was helping a friend whose wife was in labour whilst his mother, girlfriend and younger brother had been caught in the flames.

"Oh no poor boy, he must be devastated. The last person to deserve this as well, he is such a kind person," Cerasis said when she heard the news.

"Yes, it is dreadful, Cerasis dear, but I am rather curious to how the fire happened. I can understand how it would have started in his old shack of a house but in his new Capitol designed Victor house there should be no problem." Phillias remarked.

"Father! His old house was not a shack." Effie rebuked. Haymitch's house had be shown when he got down to the final eight, a little worn down, yes, but Effie wouldn't have gone as far and called it a shack.

"I'm sorry, Euphemia, but I doubt that that house cost more than this kettle," her father replied pointing to the kettle.

Effie heard the note of warning in her father's voice and stopped talking to avoid an argument.

XxX

With Christmas fast approaching, Effie decided she needed to go shopping- and fast. So after lots of promises and begging to both of their mothers, Effie and Lia Persisi were allowed to go shopping on their own. It was nothing new; Effie knew the layout of the shops like the back of her hand but being able to shop alone with Lia was new and she liked the freedom.

"What about this?" Lia asked, picking up a red velvet cushion, in a boutique just off Third Street.

"I don't know, mother doesn't like velvet and Flos is allergic to the feathers inside and I can hardly imagine your mother liking it – far too common for _her_ tastes."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Lia said with a little laugh, putting the cushion back down.

After many unsuccessful shop browses, the only thing the two best friends had bought was lunch. It wasn't until the eighth shop the girls had been in until they were successful, whilst looking at some new green eye shadows for her mother – and waiting for Lia to come back from the toilet- Effie bumped into Portia Sollertia – the girl who worked at her mother's store.

"Effie!" Portia exclaimed "What are you doing here? I know you like shopping but here? I wouldn't have thought this was your sort of taste."

"Oh, it's not me. Lia and I are here Christmas shopping for our families and we are rather failing," Effie sighed.

"If you want I can come around with you, I just finished my Christmas shopping," Portia suggested, pointing to the numerous bags she was holding.

"Oh would you? Thank you," Effie gushed.

Once Lia had returned from the bathroom and Effie had bought her up to speed of their new plan, the three girls left the store to go visit a new wig shop that had just opened up.

"Both of your mothers wear wigs, right? Maybe there will be something in here," Portia offered.

Effie went straight to some black wigs encrusted with pearls.

"I see you like our newest range, inspired by our latest Victor," said the sales assistant who came to serve her. "Did you know that if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls?

Behind her Portia tried to cover up her laugh with a cough.

"Oh, no I didn't know that," Effie said, quickly getting away from the assistant.

From the other side of the store, Lia came and joined the other two holding a bag with a metallic gold wig inside.

"Mother's gift – check," Lia announced.

"Well, at least that makes one gift bought," Portia optimistically sighed.

Nine shops later and both girls had bought all their presents, lunch and some things for themselves. Saying their goodbyes, the girls parted.

XxX

Christmas had never been a grand affair in the Trinket household. The day usually consisted of eating, games and present opening.

Effie being the youngest got to open her presents first, then Flos, then her mother and then finally her father. Having gotten a blue scarf from Flos, a book on how to design to dresses and a new wig from her parents as well as other stuff, Effie felt as if she had received some good presents this year.

Eating Christmas dinner was one of Effie's favourite things to do, it just tasted so good. Looking around the dinner table, Effie saw all of her family laughing and having a good time. And she concluded, it may not be magical, but that doesn't mean it isn't perfect.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Annd I'm back! Again I am so sorry about the delay of this chapter as firstly, it was my birthday and then I went to Amsteram and then for the past two weeks I have had two little girls from Chernobyl staying! So things have been very hectic around here, anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter seven

As the years went on, more Games were won, more Victors created, new celebrities for the Capitol to obsess over. Effie went along with the crowds that had supported Brutus, Gloss, Cashmere and Enobaria, even asked her parents to sponsor one or two of them. But there was one Victor that Effie was still obsessed with. Haymitch Abernathy had been on Effie's wall as posters, cut outs and pictures ever since he had won. Now being in ninth grade, having posters up on your wall of a Victor who won six years ago wasn't exactly the _coolest_ thing.

"Effie you're going to have to do something about your bedroom, I mean come on, Haymitch Abernathy? Who even likes him anymore" Lia decided, one rainy afternoon.

"Well…I do, I mean he is handsome, clever and brave … that's got to count for something, right?"

"Yeah, he's _really_ clever ruining his life with his alcohol consumption." It was becoming no secret in the Capitol, that Haymitch enjoyed the odd drink. "How about replacing him with Enobaria, you liked her,"

"She ripped her opponent's throat out and then ate it," Effie said, shivering from the memory of how revolting it had been too watch.

"Exactly, can you see why no one likes a borderline alcoholic compared to _her,_ oh _please_ Effie? I'm bored at looking at his face," begged Lia. "She's the latest Victor, everybody loves her,"

Exactly, Effie thought, just like Haymitch, you will forget about her in a year.

"Okay I'll change it but, it's my room so what I say goes." She relented.

"Yay, I knew you would see sense, now Enobaria…"

Effie just rolled her eyes.

XxX

This year's Games weren't as popular as the last, apparently the Capitol didn't think that an eighteen year old boy, from District Three, just stabbing a fifteen year old girl from Eight, wasn't as an exciting Victory as ripping someone's throat out. So when the poor boys Victory Party happened a few days later, no one could remember his name. Effie would though; and probably Lia, because this poor boy's Victory Party was the first Victory Party the best friends ever went too on their own. With Lia Persisi being sixteen _and_ from a well-respected family in society, she was eligible to two tickets to the Victory Party and of course, she was taking Effie.

Having never been to a Victory Party before, Effie didn't know what to expect. She had been to a Victory Tour Party before, but she expected this to be slightly different, first because it wasn't a Quarter Quell year and because the whole of the Capitol wasn't in love with their new Victor.

All around the Ballroom in the Presidential Mansion, tables of different foods had been laid out; each with a new portion with flavours Effie knew she had to try. Guests mingled across the room, all mingling together. Dancers flitted their away across the dance floor to the musicians orchestral piece. She recognized a lot of faces, some being famous actors or singers in the Capitol but, most of them were Victors or a Districts team.

"Come on Effie, let's go and get a drink," Lia, said leading Effie away towards the bar area.

"What – Lia no, I'm not old enough, I can't drink alcohol!" Effie alarmingly said, having to raise her voice a bit over the music. "In case you haven't noticed _I_ am still underage,"

"By seven months, relax, you look sixteen and plus, it's not very strong alcohol,"

With the party atmosphere very present in the Capitol, the drinking age limit had been lowered to sixteen so the youth could get 'one of life's pleasures younger.'

Waiting for their drinks the girls went back to looking around the room, taking in everything that they saw. Effie watched as this year's Victor was getting hurried around by District Three's Victor, it was almost comical the way the Escort was looking so enthusiastic introducing the young boy to everyone when, he himself looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Effs your drink is ready," Lia nudged her best friend "Are you okay? You have been staring into space for ages,"

"Yeah, no I am fine, sorry just thinking," Effie smiled.

"Okay I'll go and try find us a table, you okay with paying?"

"Yeah, go ahead; I'll be right behind you,"

"You're a bit young to be buying drinks aren't you, Princess,"

Effie almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around to be face to face with none other than Haymitch Abernathy.

"I-I-I am sixteen in seven months, I swear,"

"Like I said, you are too young, Princess," Haymitch chuckled, eyes sparkling with mirth. "So what brings a fifteen year old to a Victory party where you have to be at least sixteen to get in? Sneaked in, did we?"

"What brings you to talk to a fifteen year old at a Victory Party who did not, by the way, sneak in," Effie retorted. Wit had always been one of her talents.

"Well you're paying for some drinks and I'm drinking some and my Escort told me it's rude not to make conversation with a lady,"

"Well then, your Escort taught you well, except tell her, a gentleman always introduces himself before speaking to a lady, especially if you are drunk."

"Will do," The Victor said with a smirk. "And I am not drunk, merely light headed. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and use the little boy's room."

After watching Haymitch stumble away, Effie paid for their drinks and went on a search for Lia. She eventually found her sitting outside on one of the numerous balconies surrounding the ballroom, talking to someone. As Effie approached she realised Lia was talking to Aurora Snow, the first of the Snow grandchildren _and_ Effie and Lia's classmate.

"Effie," Aurora acknowledged "I am so sorry, I have to go, and I'll see you on Monday. Ciao darlings," Aurora blew them each a kiss and then disappeared into the crowd.

"What was she saying?" Effie asked.

"Oh something about how she asked her beloved Daddy for some shoes but he said no because he bought her a new wig, I don't really know, I tend to zone out whenever that brat is talking.

Effie just laughed.

As the evening progressed, the bigger the party got. That was the great thing about the Capitol, you could go to a party and it wouldn't die out with in the early hours of the morning. The girls exchanged numbers and names, danced and kissed with strangers.

So it was a mystery when Effie finally went home, all she could think about was a certain pair of grey eyes.

* * *

Whoop! Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review to tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- aye, I'm finally updating. I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Chloe because she was the one that kept me motivated when writing this! Oh and I should also mention that this chapter has not been beta read so any mistake is on me!- Maddie**

Chapter Eight

"How about we hire a marquee and have Prom in Snow Gardens?" Ecclessia Lux, Effie's classmate, suggested. It was the first meeting for Panem Institute Seniors Prom Committee and things weren't going as well as they hoped. For starters they couldn't decide where to hold Prom, let alone the theme.

"Hmm, I guess we could but that would mean Prom wouldn't be private then, public would still have access to roam about the Gardens and we can hardly hire out the whole all of the grounds…"

"I can ask Granpa if he would let us use one of the ballrooms, if you want?" Effie turned around in the direction of the voice. Aurora Snow was leaning on the door frame, taking in the scene. "Oh, sorry I don't mean to rude interrupting, but I was just passing by and I couldn't help but hear you didn't know where to hold Prom,"

"Oh would you! That would be perfect, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ecclessia babbled, rushing up to hug Aurora.

"That's okay, anything to help out, after all, you girls are the one that are trying to make this evening one we will never forget," Aurora smiled sweetly, returning Ecclessia's hug. "Well, I better be on my way, Daddy promised me we would go riding this afternoon, Ciao darlings,"

Effie listened to the sound of Aurora's footprints fading and just sighed.

"Hey Effie, Nola and I are going to Coco to get a drink, fancy joining us?" Ecclessia asked the Prom plans in her hand.

"Oh no, thank you, I told Lia I would meet her, we might see you at Coco though,"

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then," Ecclessia and Nola waved goodbye and left the classroom.

Effie gathered up her things and went to meet Lia.

"Hey," she said as she approached.

"Hi, where do you want to go?"

"Oh I told Ecclessia and Nola we might meet them in Coco, if that is okay"

"Yes, that's fine,"

"How was swimming?" Effie asked as they started walking.

"Same as usual – boring, coach is making us work harder than ever because School Championships are four weeks away," Lia sighed. "How was Prom planning?" Lia said in her grandest voice.

"Fine, until Little Miss Princess turned up," Effie's father always told her never call anybody but their proper name, anything else is the height of rudeness. But Effie thought that nickname suited her just fine, granted that she _was_ actually named after a Princess.

"What happened?" Lia asked.

Effie explained all about how no one on the Prom Committee could decide where to hold Prom and then Aurora just suddenly turning up. Lia frowned for a while and said "I'm wonder why she didn't sign up to be on the committee originally,"

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Anyway, talking about Prom, who are you going with, Lucas mentioned anything?"

Lucas Minton had been Effie's boyfriend since the start of junior year, Effie had been absolutely smitten by him and so she should, for one of their dates he had taken her to one of the private viewing boxes for the Tribute Interviews and then taken her to the VIP party afterwards.

"No, but I'm sure we will go together, "Effie answered, as they stepped inside Coco.

The coffee shop was one of Effie's favourite places to relax. Its comfy chairs and books you could read made it very different from the rest of the bright lights of the Capitol. It was one of those rare places where you could just get away and relax.

"Hey Effie, Lia come over and sit with us," Ecclessia called.

"Hi," Lia said "what were you guys talking about?" taking in the leaflets on their table.

"Oh, nothing, Nola was just showing me all the college options leaflets, her sister picked up last year at the Fair."

"Oh, of course! It's the college fair tomorrow, I completely forgot," Lia said, wide eyed.

"Don't worry about it, Mal, my sister, said half of her year didn't even turn up! I can't even begin to think why you would choose to miss such an important opportunity to help out with your future!" Nola said, shaking her head.

XxX

The Career Fair was all that had been expected. Around seventy desks had been set out in the gymnasium, each with someone representing a career standing behind it. There was every career from plumbing to Government Services to working at Capitol Media. The choices were endless. Effie was spoilt for choice. Having helped out at her mother's shop for years, Effie knew that she wanted to go in to fashion.

"Hey, darling," Lucas said, giving Effie a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey, where were you this morning? I didn't see you in registration,"

"Oh, I am sorry, I completely forgot to mention, coach wanted me down on the field."

"Oh okay… Have you seen any career choices you like?"

"No, Father said he would give me an internship, I am here to support you."

Diven Minton was deputy Head Gamemaker, second only to Arlo Crane.

"Awh, thank you hun, you didn't have to come just for me."

"I wanted too. Now where do you want to start looking,"

"Fashion." Effie said immediately

"Okay," Lucas replied with a small chuckle.

The fashion table had every leaflet imaginable. Effie ruled out the areas of fashion she didn't want to go into, such as owning a business or fixing clothes. In the end the only choices she was left with were modelling and designing.

"Well, take your pick, modelling or designing,"

Looking at both leaflets, Effie let out a groan "Oh, I don't know, I've been doing both since I was a toddler… can I just Eeny- meeny -miney moe it,"

"I'm afraid not darling, but I know whatever you decide, you will be the best at it,"

"Alright, alright, I choose modelling. I'll see if there are any applications forms for Figura or Consilium.

Figura School of Modelling and Consilium College of Creative Arts were the top two best colleges for Modelling in the Capitol. All the famous models that you see went to one of the two, so if Effie wanted to follow in their footsteps, of course she had to go to one of the two.

"Darling I have to go… Father asked me to do something,"

"Oh, do you have to go straight away? I was hoping we could get lunch together or something,"

"I'm sorry," Lucas kissed Effie's cheek "bye, Love,"

"Bye," she sighed.

XxX

Prom. That's all any senior could talk about. Months had passed since the first Prom Committee meeting and now all that was left was the real thing. Effie had invited Lucas to La Papillion for their last dress fitting.

"Okay, are you ready?" Effie called out from the changing room.

"Of course," Lucas called back.

Effie stepped out in long, grey and red dress dotted with a few diamantes here and there.

"I-I I love it." Lucas gasped. "It is absolutely beautiful. But what are you going to do with your hair, you can't just leave it plain?" he frowned.

"Oh, no Portia Sollertia – a girl that works here – was going to put jewels in it, it's just easier plus it saves a fortune whereas I'd have to buy a new wig or get my hair dyed."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you will look lovely,"

Effie just smiled.

"So what time shall I pick you up on Tuesday? Eight?"

"Eight sounds good,"  
"Eight it is, I better get going," Lucas kissed Effie goodbye and left the shop.

XxX

"It's showtime!" Cerasis Trinket called as soon as the doorbell had rung. "Effie, Lucas is here, you better come downstairs."

Effie emerged from her room after several hours of Prom preparation and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, my little girl is all grown up," Cerasis said as she tried to fight back the tears.

"For you, my darling," Lucas smiled as he gave her some flowers.

"Oh Lucas, they're beautiful. Thank you." Effie said as she went to hug him.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady,"

"Oh, look at you two – Flos, would you be a dear and put Effie's flowers in some water whilst I take some photos,"

After many photos, Effie and Lucas left to go to the Presidential Mansion, where Prom was being held. Lucas had arranged his family's personal chauffer pick them up in a limo – anything for you Effie, Lucas had told her when she first spotted the limo.

Effie, being on the Prom committee, had an idea of what to expect about Prom. What she hadn't been expecting is how magnificent everything looked. From the somewhat floating musicians, to the tables upon tables of food, it all just looked amazing.

"Hey, Effs, I'm just going to go and get us some food,"

"Oh, okay I'll see you in a bit then,"

"Effie," Lia squealed.

"Oh, hi Lia, I didn't see you there."

"Where's Lucas?"

"He just went and got us some food, fancy getting a table, I need to sit down – it isn't easy walking in these heels,"

"Yes, good idea."

"So, how did you get here? Did Lucas hire a horse and cart?"

"No, he hired a Limo,"

"Ooh, Effie, you chose well didn't you. A Limo, those things are expensive, he must really love you then,"

"Aha, yeah I guess so,"

"Hey ladies,"

Effie turned around to see Ecclessia Lux and Nola Highacombe.

"Hey," Lia responded "come, sit, we were just talking about how Lucas hired a limo for Effie,"

"A limo? Wow that really puts my car-driven-by-his-mum to shame." Ecclessia said, shaking her head slightly.

"Look, who is Aurora kissing, last time I heard, she was single," Nola pointed.

The girls followed her gaze and saw Aurora Snow was indeed wrapped around someone.

"It looks like Lucas Minton." Nola added.

Effie's blood went cold. She was vaguely aware of Ecclessia hitting Nola and Nola making a quick Oh noise.

Walking towards Lucas and Aurora felt unreal, she felt as if she was in a dream, she _hoped_ she was in a dream but a few more steps towards that pair confirmed she was definitely not in a dream. She stood slightly behind the pair for a few seconds, feeling the bile rise in her stomach. And then she just gave a little cough.

"Hem,hem,"

"Effie,uhm, it's not what it looks like, I swear I-"

Aurora just laughed, "Lucas, it is exactly what it looks like, don't try to pretend it's not." Effie hated her guts.

"How long?" she asked

"I, uh, what?"

"How long have you been cheating on me," Effie asked calmly.

"Three months," Lucas said, looking at the ground.

Effie gasped and tried not to let the tears fall. "Right then, well I guess I will leave you two to it."

"Effs, wait look, I'm sorry, just let me explain,"

"Leave it Lucas. Don't bother with her, She knows you're mine now," Aurora said smugly.

If walking towards them felt like a dream, walking back from the felt like a nightmare. She felt sick, she felt hurt, she felt _betrayed_. She couldn't imagine Lucas doing such a thing, this was Lucas who just hours before had given her flowers. Effie was heartbroken.

"He's been cheating on me for the past three months," Effie said as she got back to her table, letting the first tears finally fall.

"Oh Effie, I am sorry," Lia said, hugging her friend.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. If anybody should be sorry it's Lucas and his new _bitch_." Because in Effie's eyes, that is what Aurora is, a bitch.

"Effie, I don't know what to say, I am so sorry." Ecclessia sympathized.

"Yes, me too, I should have never pointed them out to you, I am so sorry,"

"Don't be please, Nola, thank you for pointing them out to me. God, is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, honey, ssh, there is nothing wrong with you, don't you dare blame yourself," Lia told her best friend.

Effie felt like an idiot. How could she not see this happen? She felt like shit, all she wanted to do was crawl up in her duvet and wish she could just disappear because anytime she had to see either Lucas Minton or Aurora Snow it was too soon.


End file.
